


Another Chance in Ame

by IAmLying



Series: IAmLying's Omega Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little, Again, Alpha Uchiha Obito, And world building, Creepy! Obito is obsessive, Explicit Sexual Content, Friend: Creepy Obito again?, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Kinda, LATER, M/M, Me: Again he makes it easy, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Omegaverse, Orochimaru doesn't show up for a bit, Secret Identities, Stalker Obito, Ya'll get plot for a few chapters first, cause plot, creepy!Obito, he wants to know why his stepson is like this, like he's got a thing for Sukea, short first chapter, when he does..., who is actually Kakashi, who looks like Rin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLying/pseuds/IAmLying
Summary: Kakashi snaps when he's again denied the chance to raise little Naruto. Vanishing after faking his and Naruto's death, he stops using the scented soap and suppressants to mark him as a beta and openly walks as an omega. Vanishing to Ame- one of the few places Jiraiya will never visit willingly- as Sukea, omega and father of a young child, is his first step in making sure Naruto grows up happy and strong. He won't regret it. Meeting the Akatsuki is... strange. And terrifying given they're all S-Class ninja but he'll deal. Just... why is the orange one seeming to follow him all the time?





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was tired. He was so tired. He was sixteen and everything felt like it was crashing down on him. He wanted nothing more than to make a nest and curl up in it, surrounded by the very few things he had left of his pack, his father’s jacket, his bibi’s kimono, his sensei’s coat, Kushina’s dress, Rin’s medical skirt, Obito’s pillow… he wanted Naruto in his nest, his little pup (because Naruto was his pup even if he wasn’t allowed near him) warm and safe.

But he couldn’t. He had to keep moving, just for a little while longer. He needed to report… and then he could check in on his pup and then he could nest. (But not nest with his pup.)

Kakashi barely realized he was near Naruto’s place when he heard a shrill cry that cut deep to his instincts. He moved, barging into the apartment to discover the caretaker hitting his pup. Hurting Naruto-

The woman was dead before he could blink and Naruto was in his arms. He turned and headed to the Hokage tower.

Maybe now he would be able to have his pup, maybe now his pup would be safe with him.

-

He wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t allowed to have his pup. He wasn’t permitted.

Oh sure, he got to keep Naruto for a week but his pup would be torn from him soon. HIS PUP.

Kakashi held Naruto, curled up in the nest he’d made, feeling himself mulling over the words.

_“I’m sorry Kakashi, but it’s for his protection. You’re so young…”_

Kakashi growled, burying his face into Naruto’s hair. He took a breath of the scent, of pack and pup and… and…

Made his choice.

-

There was a fire in the shinobi apartments that night. Many were wounded, and there were a few casualties.

Among them were Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone was freaking out about that, startled and terrified, to notice when a dark-haired man with purple markings on his face, smelling like an omega unlike the beta smelling Kakashi, left Konoha with his son, a cute blonde with the same purple markings on his face.

No one would ever make the connection.

-

In Ame, a young omega named Sukea appeared with his son Naruto. Sukea was a photographer who never really spoke about his old… husband? Mate? But from the looks on Sukea and Naruto’s faces when asked no one had the heart to inquire about it anymore. He was a nice man, a nice omega who loved his son dearly and was a kind person. So why draw up bad memories?

They were part of Ame now. And part of Ame they would stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi had always had a love of photography. It was just something he’d adored for years- but he’d never wanted people to know. If they did they’d want him to use it for missions. And... call him selfish but he wanted something for himself. Something special that was his and his alone. 

So he made Sukea. And Sukea was a breath of fresh air, a breath of life. He adored being Sukea, he adored being himself in a way few knew him to be. He even had a decent income from Sukea’s name- he sold photos and even wrote articles. It was enough for him and for Naruto to live off. 

Well, that and the fact he’d never trusted banks so he’d kept his cash hidden in the Hatake vault- hidden under the shed. Which he’d emptied before leaving.

“Papa!” Naruto squealed, as Kakashi carefully painted over his markings before attaching the purple covers to his face. 

“You alright?” Kakashi asked, smiling as the baby giggled and wrinkled his nose. Naruto was to young for the permanent seal Kakashi had inked onto his arm. One that fully transformed him into Sukea- and one that blocked chakra to his eye. 

“Tickle!” Naruto giggled and Kakashi grinned, kissing his forehead.

He had his baby with him. He had his son. He was safe in Ame and nothing could touch them.

The only thing that could make this better...

No. He didn’t know where Bibi was. For all he knew... Orochimaru was in Grass or Snow or wherever. 

He wanted his Bibi. He did. He regretted not leaving but he also didn’t. 

“Papa?” Naruto asked and Kakashi brushes it off, smiling. 

“C’mon kiddo. Let’s go and take photos.”

“Yay!”

-

Naruto was... needy. Kakashi didn’t know how else to explain it but the little boy refused to let him go. Ever. He always needed to occasionally glance over at the toddler to smile and make sure he saw him. He didn’t speak much and he was very shy around people.

Perfect for their cover.

“Thank you.” He smiled at the woman in front of him, finishing writing down her information. “The pictures should take about a week to develop.”

“Thank you Sukea-san.” The woman said with a smile. She was a much older woman who had been very kind to him and Naruto. “My grandchildren have very few photos of me. I’d like them to have more.” 

“I’m happy to help,” Kakashi said. Naruto whined then.

“Papa, bowed.” Kakashi reaches down and ruffled his hair. The little boy was clutching to his coat and did look very bored.

“I know baby. We’ll go to the park soon.” The woman laughed and waved them off, the two heading away from her and towards the park. As they did so they passed a woman with blue hair and a black coat with red clouds.

“Pwetty!” Naruto said, looking at her. Kakashi laughed while the woman smiled slightly. “Flowew!” 

“Yeah, she is wearing an origami flower,” Kakashi said softly. He knew she was a ninja from how she walked. No civilian walked like that- not with that much grace and poise. 

“Your son is very cute.” The woman said, walking towards them. Kakashi smiled. 

“He is,” Kakashi said cheerfully. The woman pulled out some paper and began folding it as she spoke with him.

“May I ask where you’re from?” Ah, the interrogation. He wondered when that would happen.

“A little village in Fire Country though I was born in Konoha,” Kakashi said. The woman didn’t betray anything but Kakashi continued. “My grandmother pulled me from the Academy when they did the medical check to confirm my status. She believed omegas weren’t capable to be ninja.” 

“That’s unfortunate.” The woman said, looking annoyed. Kakashi nodded.

“Yeah. I can do a little stuff still- my father was a ninja and my Bibi- his second mate- was a ninja. I didn’t want to be one so they never fought my grandmother about it but my Bibi dug up a summoning scroll for me and my father taught me a basic jutsu or two. Mostly to keep me safe.” 

“What is your summoning contract?” The woman asked.

“Dogs. Not a lot of chakra needed.” Kakashi shrugged. It was common. Civilians who hadn’t become ninja to prejudice or whatever gaining a contract that didn’t need a lot of chakra. Sometimes it was just a family thing. Sometimes it was for protection. It depended. Kakashi was happy that his dogs all fully agreed to his plans. They even would henge a little to keep people from seeing them. Not many actually knew about Kakashi having a summoning contract- most assumed they were ninken who were bound by a scroll. It was nice to have his pack. Dogs weren’t like other summons- he could summon them and they’d be able to stay in the human realm for ages. They liked Naruto. It was cute.

“Is your partner here with you?” The woman asked and Kakashi flinched a little.

“Uh. He... he and I were betrothed by my grandmother and when my dad died and Bibi went missing-nin he took me from Konoha.” Kakashi said awkwardly. 

“Your Bibi is a missing-nin?” Asked the woman and Kakashi made sure to nod as awkwardly as possible. “... I suppose your partner wasn’t a good man.”

“No.” Was all he said, and Naruto almost on cue grabbed him and buried his face into his jacket. The woman nodded. “... I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Sukea and this is my son Naruto.” He didn’t use a last name. Last names weren’t that common in their world unless you were part of a clan or you earned them or if your family had managed to keep it through many wars and regime shifts.

“Konan.” The woman said before she held out a paper bird to Naruto who took with a cry of joy. “I am part of Akatsuki. Some of us were once missing-nin. Some of us are not now. I hope you enjoy your day.”

Huh. He wondered why he hadn’t heard of them before if they recruited missing-nin. Maybe they were just based in Ame or maybe it was some leader who found the name cool or whatever. 

Kakashi walked Naruto to the park, smiling as Naruto squealed over the paper bird. That hadn’t been that hard of a talk. He was doing well.

-

Konan walked into the base, thinking about their newest member of Ame. She made sure to know everyone and a young omega coming in with a young child was something to watch. While Ame preferred betas for ninjas it wasn’t an uncommon idea to slip in a spy that way. But the man hadn’t lied to her senses, and the child hadn’t popped for vanished or changed into a man when he took the origami. They were safe. 

“Was he a spy?” Nagato asked when she entered the base and found him and the others in the kitchen. 

“No. He has minor training but his grandmother pulled him after confirmation he is an omega.” Konan replied. That got growls from the two omegas on base- Hidan and Orochimaru both looking pissed about the idea. “He is from Konoha but the only family he has is his Bibi who is a missing-nin.” Orochimaru suddenly dropped his tea mug, standing up.

“What’s his name? What’s the child’s name?” The omega asked. Konan frowned but then stopped. No.

“Sukea and Naruto.” Orochimaru stared for a moment before he turned and left the base in a hurry- though he wasn’t running. Silence settled among them.

“... that was a fucking surprise,” Hidan said. 

“No shit. Hey, we’re not getting a kid in the base are we?” Kisame asked and Konan looked at Hidan and Sasori before turning a flat gaze to him. “... point.”

“Exactly.”

-

Obito had followed Orochimaru in confusion. He never knew the snake sannin had connections to anyone in Fire Country other than spies. (What did Bibi mean anyway?) 

While following him, he pondered the man. Maybe they could get info from this Sukea with Orochimaru. Obito was very curious about Fire Country and Konoha. Info had gone silent suddenly and he knew he’d have to go and look into it. He just didn’t want to.

Upon approaching the park, there was only one man and a child there, playing on the swings. Made sense- most kids were at school and younger ones were at daycare. 

“Sukea!” Orochimaru said and the man turned and froze.

Obito did too. Brown hair, soft dark eyes, purple markings... it was... it was...

He vanished into thin air and headed to Konoha. He had to rip his mind away from it, he didn’t want to focus. Kakashi was always a distraction. With his stupid face and ridiculous coping methods. 

(Obito firmly ignored the lust he sometimes felt with Kakashi. He wasn’t into beta dudes. It was his hormones being stupid.)

However, in Konoha, he couldn’t find Kakashi. He at first thought he was away on a mission but then he overheard Gai speaking with Asuma.

“They discovered the fire was set?” Gai Asked and he... didn’t sound normal. He sounded tired and toned down.

“Yeah. People think someone found out Kakashi had the kid in his apartment for the night and decided to take him out.” Asuma said. “Kakashi’s name was added to the stone finally- they think-“

Obito stopped listening and instead found himself at the stone.

No, that had to be misheard. That had to be wrong that had to...

But there it was. Hatake Kakashi. 

Kakashi... Kakashi was dead. Dead, dead, dead.

Obito had lost Kakashi. He’d lost him. 

Obito vanished into his dimension and screamed, he raged. He destroyed things and raged some more. 

Kakashi has been his! His to toy with, his to destroy! Kakashi was his!

He had nothing left. Nothing, nothing...

Brown hair, soft dark eyes, purple markings...

Obito looked up and his mind fixed right on the face in his memory. Sukea’s face. 

Maybe... maybe he had something. Maybe there was something for him, maybe he did have a chance. Maybe, maybe…

-

Orochimaru held his son in his arms, feeling his heart lighten as he held Kakashi. The man held him back.

“Bibi, I didn’t know you were here,” Kakashi said, hugging the sannin.

“I am.” Orochimaru pulled away and cupped his son’s face, studying him. “You look… Sukea have you been eating well?”

“Not for a while. Takashi was demanding.” ANBU was demanding he meant. Takashi was often the name used for ANBU missions when someone was trying to be subtle. “And… he didn’t want me to be a parent to my son. He wanted him for himself.” Ah. 

So he was right. Naruto… no, Naruto was his grandson. And anyone who argued would get poisoned.

“...We have much to talk about.” Orochimaru sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said, hugging Orochimaru. “I’m sorry I didn’t go with you. I should have.”

“I forgive you, I promise,” Orochimaru replied, holding him tight. They had a lot to talk about but it would get better, he knew it.

Kakashi hugged his bibi and felt relief. Things would change, things would be better. He was safe, he had his bibi.

He was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, 'bibi' is the gender neutral term for a parent. It's often used by nonbinary people and as Orochimaru has canonly stated that he has been a man, a woman and something in between... well yeah. Obito doesn't know the term while Konan does.   
And Kakashi doesn't know about the Akatsuki cause it wasn't like actually known about until Naruto was like 12. So yeah he had no idea- didn't know Orochimaru was there or anything. Also I grabbed Orochimaru early cause the original plan was he was on a mission but then I went: No wait, this. So here we are!  
And yes- Orochimaru and Hidan are the only omegas in the Akatsuki. Konan and Nagato are betas, Kakuzu and Kisame are alphas, Zetsu is a plant and Sasori is a puppet. (Though he was actually an omega before he became a puppet) Obito is an Alpha to.  
Sakumo was actually a beta which caused some confusion cause Orochimaru was diagnosed as an Ultimate Omega (explained a bit in my primer) which usually means alphas only but they loved each other, so yay! (For those who are interested in that.)  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. This didn't start how I thought it would and became very strange in my mind when my brain decided Orochimaru was Sakumo's mate after the death of his wife. All will be explained but- Kakashi didn't go with Orochimaru because he was loyal to the Leaf still (and Minato) but still considers Orochimaru his bibi.   
Also I don't like this chapter but my brain refused to work because it's like: Jump seven scenes ahead. And I'm just... why.  
Obito is in next chapter- and his creep factor is high.


End file.
